Eevee Island
by KawaiiEevee5
Summary: This is just a fun little Eevee story I'm doing. Not really much to it. Also, first Pokémon Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Pokémon fanfic, and support will be greatly appreciated. There's jot really much of a plot, this is just something fun for me to do and hopefully something fun for you to read. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I am Fuzz, an Eevee native to Eevee Island. Eevee Island is a place where Eevees and Eeveelutions live. We have special traditions, but I feel as if you should know about our territories before you know about those. So, the main territory, and the largest, might I add, is the Eevee Territory. It is a very large meadow dotted with buildings. Shops, hotels, homes, the school, the Eevee Territory is quite a busy place, and all Eeveelutions are allowed there.

The Flareon Territory is a medium sized island connected by a rope bridge to the Eevee Territory, as are all the other territories. Their rope bridge is quite a bit shorter, and wider, than the other territory bridges, so that they feel safer crossing. So the layout of their territory. I can't tell you everything about it yet, since I haven't been there,or to any other eeveelution territory for that matter, but I can tell you a bit about the terrain and such. There are two volcanoes, the larger of the two on the right. I assume they make their homes inside the volcano walls, and I'm pretty sure I heard that from somewhere. But they have their marketplace in between the two volcanoes, I know that at least, since my mother is a Flareon. The ground of their territory is very hot, red stone.

The Jolteon Territory is an island which is taken up by a run down power plant. Their rope bridge is a normal size, longer and skinnier than the Flareon Territory's. I heard that they have their homes set up all over the power plant, and that they are the least organized or the Eeveelutions.

The Vaporeon Territory, however, is under the ocean. They have quite a large city down there. I'm not sure how they built it or how others can visit them, but somehow they can. Their city isn't in tip-top shape, they let it get a touch run-down, since they think it looks better that way.

My favorite territory, the Umbreon Territory, is a pine forest full of shadows. It is somehow always night there, and it's a little hard to see. My father is an Umbreon,and he snuck me when I was only level 3 so that I could see his territory. Oh, I'm level 20, by the way.

The territory I think is the oddest, the Espeon Territory, has light, magenta colored-ground. It lets of a strange glow and it is always daytime there. It's sort of like a meadow, but it has random gems dotted around the place. It's weird from what I can see from here.

My second favorite territory is the Leafeon Territory. I've never been there, but I love trees! There are a few dotted around here and there in the Eevee Territory, and there's a small forest near my home. Anyway, the Leafeon Territory is really just a forest on an island, but I love it!

The Glaceon Territory is covered in ice and snow. The main highlight of it is a large glacier where most of them make their homes. I know a good bit about the Glaceon Territory because both of my friend Frost's parents are Glaceons and she plans on being one. I'm still not sure what I want to be..

The last territory is the Sylveon Territory. It is a meadow covered in flowers, making it seem magical. I like this territory too, but the Umbreon and Leafeon Territories are still definitely my favorites.

So, we have this tradition here on Eevee Island that probably won't make much sense to you. You're probably wondering why I'm named Fuzz, aren't you? Well, we are given a name from birth that isn't specific to any Type, like Fuzz. Then, once we decide what Eeveelution we're going to be, our name is changed to somrthing that has to do with what out new type will be.

For example, Frost is going to be a Glaceon, so her name was changed to Frost. Before her name was Skippy. Skippy.. what an odd name.

Well, I've got to go. It's dinner time! Maybe tomorrow I can install that camera so you can follow me around, whoever might be reading this on the internet. Anyway, I'm starving!

* * *

 **I know it wasn't much, chapters will be longer in the future, and this was kind of an introduction chapter. Did you enjoy it? Please do tell!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, it's time to wake up for school!" chirped the Eevee Caretaker for my home. Well, it was more of a small apartment, but it was considered to be a house. The Eevee Caretaker for my apartment house is a Sylveon named Sylva. Fuzz moaned. She was okay with school, she just didn't want to get up.

"Five more minutes.."

"No. Get up now. I won't tell you again."

"Ugh. Fine,"I grumbled. I sat up in bed and then stood up and shook a bit of straw out of my fur. Sylva left the room and I was tempted to flop back down into my bed, but went into the kitchen instead. I grabbed a pecha berry and took a bite of it. A moment later, Frost came in and got an apple. I sighed. She always got apples! She never tried a variety.

"I just like sticking to what I know I like,"she chirped, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Well if you tried things you might find something you like better!"

Frost sat there and thought for a moment. "I like ran berry cookies. Does that count?"

I growled. "No, it does not."

"Oh whatever, let's just eat,"Frost said happily as she bit into her apple. I sighed and took another bite of my pecha berry. I finished eating and went back to my room to brush my fur. Frost and I were the only ones in the apartment.. house.. thing that ate then got ready.

I grabbed the brush and brushed out my neck fur. The rest of my fur, except my tail, was fine since it was short. Once I finished with my neck fur, I went to work on my tail. Once I was done, it looked like I had come from a salon! I grabbed my bag of Revives and Sitrus Berries, since I was who they went to if anyone got hurt, and went out the dorm (Well, I guess It's a dorm. It counts as a dorm. I'm calling it a dorm from now on!) and down the path, since Pokémon don't wear clothes, so I was ready to go!

I had just walked up to the school, which was really a big fenced-in clearing, and I was already missing the weekend.

"Good morning Ms. Candie!" I called to my teacher, a Sylveon, while going to my seat.

"Oh, good morning, Fuzz! Did you have a nice weekend?" she called back. She was a nice teacher. I think they picked her to teach the Eevees who hadn't decided what they were going to evolve into yet because she wasn't biased to any Eeveelutions, despite being a Sylveon. I find that most Sylveons are like that. I don't know why though.

"Yep. Went to the woods, thought I found the Moss Stone, but It was just a rock with a bit of moss,"I replied sadly.

Ms. Candie chuckled. "Well, the real Moss Stone is in the Leafeon Territory."

"Yup."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your weekend."

I nodded my head. Suddenly, the bell rung so I sat down in my seat and looked towards the front of the class.

Ms. Candie walked to the front. "This week, we will be learning more about fighting. And I will have you know, this is the only time you are _ever_ allowed to fight at school."

"So, The first battle will be Eve and Coco!" Ms. Candie announced. We went over to the battlefields and they went to their sides. "Begin!"Ms. Candie announced.

Eve immediately used Quick Attack, but Coco dodged and used Sand Attack. While Eve was trying to get the sand out of her eyes, Coco used Tackle on her. Eve couldn't see, so she got hit directly with the hit. She blinked away a bit of the sand and used Swift. Coco couldn't dodge in time so she got hit. But she sprang up and used Bite. She bit down on Eve's tail. Eve kicked backwards at her, throwing her off. Coco used another Sand Attack. Eve used a quick attack to avoid the sand and barreled into Coco. Coco used Heal Bell, restoring a bit of her hp, but then Eve used Shadow Ball, quickly followed by a flying-type Hidden Power. Coco fainted, needless to say.

"Coco is unable to battle! Eve is the winner!"Ms. Candie announced. I rushed over to Coco with a Revive and revived her, than gave her a Sitrus berry so she would be up to full health.

"The next match will be Fuzz vs. Scar!" Ms. Candie announced carelessly. I gulped. Scar was the strongest in my class, and was a bully. He had a large scar running from his shoulder all the way to where his tail began. I thought I might be able to beat him though. I set down my healing bag and gave it to Ms. Candie then went to the battle field. He was impatiently waiting for me at the other end. Most of the girls and a few boys looked on worriedly, while the majority of the boys just looked excited.

"Let the battle begin!"

Scar immediately used Dig. _H_ _eh. Two can play at that game._ I used Dig also, trying to find Scar underground. Most of the crowd was astonished that I knew Dig. _Well, they'll be even more surprised at my other moves. I_ heard Scar tunneling up above me and pawed at the ground, causing him to fall into my tunnel. He looked astonished for a moment,and before he could do anything, I used Iron Tail, inflicting a bunch of damage. I then scampered away back to above ground.

A few moments later, Scar came out of the tunnels as well. He had a bruise on his non-scarred shoulder from where I had hit him with my Iron Tail. He used Shadow Ball. I was going to counter with a Shadow Ball of my own, but I wasn't quick enough and got hit straight-on. I was knocked back quite a ways, and I knew my hp was quite low now. I sprang forwards to use Bite and inflicted quite a fair bit of damage on him. I leapt back as soon as I bit him and used Shadow Ball. It hit him directly as it had me, and I could tell he was going to faint soon. I ended it with an Iron Tail.

"Scar is unable to battle! Fuzz is the winner!" Ms. Candie announced. My classmates couldn't believe it. I jumped, remembering my job, and hurried over to Ms. Candie, got my bag, and went to heal Scar. I then sat down next to the teacher and grabbed a Sitrus Berry for myself. The fights went on and on, until everyone had battled. Then, school was out and we went home. We hadn't gotten a chance to eat lunch, so I was famished. I hurried back to my dorm and went to make myself some Oran Berry pancakes. Why I decided to eat Oran Berry pancakes for lunch, I don't know.

Once I finished cooking them, I sat down at the table, where Frost and my sister, Ivy, were doing homework. I brought my stack of pancakes over and set them down, glad I didn't have homework since I was in the Undecided class. I picked up some syrup somebody had left on the table and drowned my pancakes in them.

Ivy sighed. "Why do you always drown your pancakes?"

"Because it tastes better."

"Whatever."

I then shoved my face into the pancakes to eat them. I would use silverware, but I kind of don't have opposable thumbs. I had a stack of five pancakes, and it only took me a moment to eat all of them.

Frost glanced up at me. "You need to act more civil. I bet whatever Eeveelution takes you in will be ashamed."

"Nah. Once I decide what I'm gonna evolve into, I'll start acting better."

"Speaking of, what are you going to evolve into? Like, what are you thinking of at the moment?" Ivy asked, setting down her pencil.

"Either Umbreon or Leafeon, but I'm leaning towards Umbreon for some reason."

"Aww, why? Leafeon rocks!"

"I don't know. I mean, I like nature and the dark, and the Umbreons have a dark forest."

"Humph."

"Hey, so what happened at school for you today?" Frost asked suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to tell ya'll about that. So, you probably won't believe this, but I beat Scar in a battle."

Ivy and Frost gasped.

"Wait,so you like, knocked him out with one of your super-powerful moves, revived him, then left?" Ivy asked, seemingly in shock.

"Yep. Pretty much."

"How are you so casual about that?"Frost burst out. "He's like, the biggest bully here! What move did ou use to knock him out?"

"Iron Tail."

"Man, I wish I had learned that move," Ivy said regretfully.

"Well, you two should probably finish your.. homework. You know, that's the one thing I don't look forward to. Anyways, chow!"I chirped as I grabbed my plate and went to the kitchen with it. I put it in the sink, then went to my room since it was getting dark. I went to bed peacefully, wondering about what I would evolve into.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is dead! I'm not sure what I was doing when I wrote it, but I believe I'm a much better writer now, so it will not be continued. I may re-write it sometime in the future, and I'm sorry to anyone who liked this story. (I know this is against the Fanfiction rules, so I'll write a short thing at the bottom, so the Fanfiction police don't come get me.)**

* * *

Espeon sat in her seat in the conference area. The conference area was really just a clearing in a forest with a lot of logs and stumps, but it was where the Eeveelutions gathered with whatever Legendary Pokémon was sent to discuss new Eeveelutions being added to their team.

The other Eeveelutions were all in their seats, waiting patiently for whichever Legendary Pokémon was coming to get there so the conference could begin. Espeon was beside her brother, Umbreon, and Jolteon. After a few more minutes of waiting, Mew glided down from the sky, lookin exhausted.

"Sorry I'm late!" she called as she sat on her stump, which was the largest one in the clearing. Before anyone could say anything, she continued. "So, today we will take a vote on whether we should have a dragon-type of flying-type Eeveelution next."

"A dragon-type Eeveelution is long overdue," Umbreon muttered, glaring at Sylveon. Ssylveon noticed, but just smiled. Espeon rolled her eyes.

"So, move to that side of the clearing for a dragon-type," Mew pointed to the right side of the clearing, " or to that side for a flying-type," Mew said, pointing to the left side of the clearing.

Not surprisingly, most of the Eeveelutions moved to the right for a dragon-type Eeveelution. However, Jolteon and Glaceon moved to the left for a flying-type.

"Okay then! Everyone sit back down! We will discuss what this dragon-type Eeveelution looks like and is named at the next meeting!" with that Mew flew back up to the skies, leaving a grumbling Glaceon and Jolteon but leaving everyone else happy. _Now, let's see if they follow through this time,_ Espeon thought to herself.


End file.
